


Crystalarium

by TurboPutt



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crystals, Demon Tango, Everybody needs sleep, First time writing send help, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Looking at you Xisuma, Magic, Ninja Etho, Takes place pre-HCBBS, Temporary Character Death, Vex Cubfan135 (Video Blogging RPF), Vex Scar, Voidwalker Xisuma, Watcher Charles | Grian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboPutt/pseuds/TurboPutt
Summary: It's nothing, really! Just some strange coughing, stiff joints, and an abnormal fixation on things that he previously enjoyed. Nothing to serious.Until the crystals started growing. Until he couldn't move. Until it spread.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	1. The Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the weather's cleared up and it's time to party.

It was dark out and storm clouds swirled in the distance. Rain poured from the sky. The wind howled, ripping through the trees and making them stand sideways. Lightning struck between the clouds and caused turmoil among the sky. Thunder boomed and made the earth to rumble. 

Overall, the Hermitcraft server was not faring well. 

Scar was just starting to drift to sleep when he saw a flash of blinding light that illuminated the snail-esque room. The walls shook with vigor and what sounded like an explosion had been sent off. 

Normally, this was grounds for panic. But after a week of this weather, he was used to it now. It really wasn’t worth going outside where the mobs raged and it rained bullets. Besides, it’s not like Scar could do much. The storm had been getting progressively worse, and even considering going anywhere was treacherous.

If the base was damaged in some way, it wasn’t affecting the wizard right now. His room was fine, and more importantly, Jellie was fine. Everything was fine. Scar took a glance at the digital clock that glowed red at him, informing him that it was way past his bedtime. 

With Jellie curled into the nook of his arm, Scar fell into an uneasy sleep.

  
  
  
  


**\----------------------------**

**The Next Day**

**\----------------------------**

Scar had awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He rolled over and ducked under the covers. And he would have gone back to sleep if he hadn’t realized his surroundings.

_Wait...Sun?_

The man shot out of bed and to the circular window. _Sunshine!_ In a flash, he changed into his mayoral outfit and hurried outside.

“Grass! How I’ve missed you!” he cried.

Scar scanned his eyes across the glorious morning. The ground was soft and the leaves dewey. Any humidity was swept away in a peaceful breeze. With that came the scent of flowers, overpowering the petrichor. It was the perfect temperature, where you weren't sweating buckets but also didn’t need a jacket. The sun basked everything in an iridescent glow, making the green pop. 

Simply put, everything felt right in the world. 

The man inspected and examined his base, looking for damages. Nothing was out of the ordinary, just the usual branches and fallen leaves. Scar made sure to chat with his villagers, even though he couldn’t understand them. He also retrieved a bowl of cat food from his house and left it outside. It wasn’t Jellie’s food, but for the strays in the area. The day was already productive.

Just as Scar was going to depart, he noticed a blatantly obvious problem right around the corner. The crystal that supported his base’s power had collapsed. Half of it was shattered and had fallen to the ground. The other was still standing, albeit precariously. An electric charge filled the air, and Scar could taste earthy particles. 

Some spells could fix this, and a few came to mind. Heck, enough duct tape might even do the job. But he didn’t have time for that. 

His communicator buzzed, reminding him of what was happening today.

< **joehillssays** > Morning y’all! We’re still having our biweekly meeting right? It’d be stellar to get together again, especially after this miserable thunderstorm

< **Xisuma** > Yeah, we’re still on for that

< **BDoubleO100** > WAIT THATS IN LIKE 10 MINUTES

< **BdoubleO100** > OH NO

< **Keralis** > I will bring cake

< **iskall85** > CAKE

< **Xisuma** > I’ll try to bee over there soon

< **Grian** > lol

< **MumboJumbo** > X, that was horrible

  
< **MumboJumbo** > please go back to being a strider

< **Xisuma** > It was a typo!

< **TangoTek** > likely story

Scar chuckled to himself at the chat chaos and snatched a stack of rockets, preparing for the get together. It seemed like people were bringing things, so he figured everyone might want party hats. Searching through his chest monster, he procured some left over from Iskall’s birthday party (he still didn’t understand where they had come from. He swore he hadn’t brought them home).

He flew off to the shopping district. For a brief second Scar thought about bringing Jellie with him, but if she wanted to she would come on her own accord.

  
  


Xisuma was already there, chatting with Keralis. Joe and Cleo were also hanging around. They all watched the mayor “gracefully” run into the rough stone stairs in an attempt to land. 

Xisuma laughed as he helped Scar up. “You okay?” he questioned.

“Just fine and dandy.” Scar gave a double thumbs up to accentuate both his fineness and dandyness.

As the four of them started hanging streamers and setting tables, more and more hermits arrived to help out. Beef gave a quick look at his shops, then hung out with Hypno to cook lunch for everyone. Mumbo, Grian, Iskall, and Stress all arrived at the same time, most likely catching up in the jungle. Team ZIT showed up together as well, and immediately started setting up something that involved dispensers and probably explosives. Etho had just kinda …. appeared? No one knows when or how he showed up, but he was on time, so there were no complaints. Arriving a bit late, Bdubs had come in looking discombobulated (especially with his bedhead), and in time, Ren, False, Cub, Doc, Jevin, and Wels came by themselves. TFC and xB were the last to show up, deep in conversation.

Xisuma stood tall at his makeshift podium. The crowd naturally gravitated to him, and soon all had gathered with their party hats.

“Hello everyone! I’m sure you’ve been aware of the weather we were having, and it’s wonderful to see that everyone is safe. Before we begin celebrating, would anyone like to bring a topic to the table?” X scoured the crowd, and saw Keralis’ hand go up.

“If someone needs it, I have got my crane. Iskall, I noticed a branch had fallen?”

“Oh yeah, dude! If you could help that would be great.” the Swede replied.

The admin scanned the gathering once more and concluded the meeting. “Well, seeing that we’re all here, let's party!”

A cheer erupted and a mass of fireworks went off. Many hermits needed to examine their shops, but for now it was time to snack and laugh and have a great time. 

After Scar caught up with some hermits, he went off to the side of the town hall with Cub to pick up stray shulker boxes for the lost and found. After a storm like this, there were bound to be items littered around. Of course, this time it was an actual lost and found and not an auction, since there were some very valuable goodies.

  
  


It started as a tickle in his throat that wouldn’t go away. He cleared his throat before giving in and coughing into his elbow. Then, leaning one hand against a wall near him, he shifted the other to his chest, trying to do away with the pain building there. 

“Scar? Scar, are you okay?”

Nauseous and dizzy, the hermit fell and stumbled into a shulker box and managed to catch himself before crumbling down. Scar was doubled over and gasping for air, yet he could never seem to get enough in. 

Collapsed on the ground, his eyes fading into darkness. Soft, white fur grazed his face, and he could feel something rough and wet on his cheek. Thoughts were slipping in and out of his mind. He concentrated and grasped one, thinking _Where did these sparkles come from?_ before passing out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fic, so please give some feedback so I can make this story more enjoyable to read <3


	2. I Don't Think You're Okay

Suffocating blankets. Too warm. Scratchy.

Muffled talking. Potions bubbling. Nervous shuffling.

Blurry lights. Blue bed. People rushing over.

  
  


Scar awoke for the second time that day. But instead of a pleasant surprise, there were anxious faces crowding him. 

“Ev’rybody, please back up.” Stress crouched down to Scar, who was laying on a bed in the town hall. She held up a regen potion. “Can you drink this for me, luv?”

He happily obliged, although he didn’t understand why he needed one. Sure, his throat hurt a bit but it was nothing serious. And yeah, his head was fuzzy, but that was from his nap, right?

Xisuma was ushering some concerned hermits out of the room, stating that the mayor was under the weather and would return to the party shortly. Off to the side of Scar’s bed was Cub with Jellie on his lap. Stress was on the other side, sifting through a shulker of potions.

“What do you last remember?” the admin asked, once the doors were closed.

“Well, I was out with Cub looking for any lost items and suddenly I’m here!” Scar chuckled nervously and sat up on his elbows with a grimace. “Wha- What happened?”

“You passed out. There was glitter everywhere, almost like, uh… grains of blue sand?” Cub mumbled.

The potion started to kick in. Scar remembered the last few minutes he was conscious. 

“We’re you lickin’ diamonds again?” Stress joked. 

“What, me? Never!”

Stress gave him her signature Mom Look(TM).

“I feel okay though. It’s probably some strange cold that made me more sick than usual.”

Cub got up and placed Jellie on Scar’s lap, then stood near the bed.“I dunno, man. Seems like you aren’t doing so hot.” he put the back of his hand on Scar’s head. “Actually, you’ve got a bit of a fever.”

“Relax, I’m fine,” he batted the hand away. “I’m feeling amazing. The best I’ve ever been. Yeah, I passed out, but that happens, ya know? The air was very humid, that was the problem. Or maybe the sun was just a bit too harsh after a week of rain. Just some heat stroke. Forgot to eat again.”

“Okay, well, just take it easy Scar, alright?” Xisuma said.

The healthy hermits left with a farewell, leaving the mayor to himself.

**\-------------------**

Xisuma, Cub, and Stress all headed out of the cramped room and were met with a swarm of players. 

X sighed. “Y’all, take a step back. Scar says he is okay, just a bit of a readjustment after the weather. He’ll be back shortly, I’m sure of it.” 

“Did he really pass out?”

“What’s with the light blue sparkles?”

“When will he be back?”

Cub put his hands up and a hush fell over the crowd. “He’ll be out and about in a second, just let him rest. In the meantime, I’m sure he won’t mind us continuing the party.”

  
  
  


The energy during the party was just a bit more somber, but that didn’t stop everyone from having a good time without Scar. 

Grian and Impulse were playing cornhole, while their teammates, Mumbo and Zedaph, were off to the side trying to make the most accurate bean bag launcher. Joe and Xisuma were debating whether iced tea could be considered a breakfast beverage or a dessert drink. Iskall and Ren talked about the next season of vault hunters and what it might bring, when Stress arrived on the scene to join them.

**\-------------------**

Once again light bled to darkness and the stars twinkled in constellations. Decorations had been thrown away, extra food stored for later, and sleepy hermits tucked into bed. 

Except Scar.

His communicator’s clock revealed that it was almost 5 in the morning. Blue grid paper was strewn about the office he was supposed to be “taking it easy” in. Some notes had long materials lists, others took 5 scraps to map out a building. There were at least 10 sheets of small redstone traps, and another 15 pages were dedicated to figuring out how those redstone components worked.

The plan was coming together. It would be _flawless_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Question: Would you rather have shorter chapters and more updates or longer chapters with a bigger wait in between?


End file.
